


Sensual

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Glorfindel tells Erestor that the Advisor lacks all sensuality and Elrond dares Erestor to prove their friend wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Sensual

 

"Erestor, admit it! You are the opposite of sensual! There is absolutely nothing erotic about you!" Glorfindel shook his head and his golden locks moved along with the motion, caressing his face and neck in the process. The warrior sat opposite the Chief Advisor and pointed a finger at Erestor. "You dress in black, look miserable all day long, and, as far as I can remember, you never had a lover!"

 

Elrond sucked in his breath. This outburst on Glorfindel's part had been coming for quite some time, but he hadn't expected for the warrior to speak *that* bluntly.

 

They were having dinner in Elrond's rooms and had been enjoying a rather peaceful evening, until their subject had somehow changed to dancing and the sensual movements dancers displayed. That had been Glorfindel's cue to 'attack' Erestor.

 

Elrond stared at Glorfindel for a moment. The golden-haired warrior seemed to realize just how blunt he had been and Elrond could see him trying to think of ways to make up for his rather rude words. But Elrond knew Erestor well enough to know that no matter what Glorfindel said the Advisor would not forgive him easily. This was a sore spot where Erestor was concerned and Elrond knew why. "Glorfindel, what you said was rude. Maybe you should apologize." Elrond did his best to salvage what was left of the situation.

 

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed and then hardened before he shook his head. "Nay, I spoke the truth. Erestor does not even know what sensuality is!"

 

Elrond's gaze shifted from Glorfindel's face to Erestor's and his features contorted at seeing the chilly expression that had appeared in his friend's dark eyes. Should he try to mediate between his friends? Glorfindel didn't know about Erestor's past and Erestor would doubtlessly misunderstand Glorfindel's reason for saying those things. "My friends, we should change our topic." But his attempt failed. Erestor pushed back his chair and rose.

 

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair and studied the Chief Advisor. He had known Erestor for years and had yet to see something sensual or seductive about the solemn Elf. It was true: Erestor always dressed in black, wore his long, raven hair tightly braided down his back, and never smiled. The dark eyes stared frostily at him and it took all of Glorfindel's courage to not break eye-contact. He didn't want to give Erestor the satisfaction that he had won their staring contest.

 

"You are entitled to your opinion, Glorfindel." Although the words indicated Erestor wasn't grieved, the Advisor's tone revealed the opposite. The tone was bitter and icy and showed how much Glorfindel's words had affected the dark-haired Elf. "I am tired and will retire now. Please excuse me."

 

Elrond blinked. Erestor was retreating? That was not what he had thought would happen. Quickly, Elrond rose from his chair and walked up to his friend. He placed a hand upon Erestor's shoulder, and as hoped, Erestor stopped walking to look at the half-Elf. That had been Elrond's intention all along.

 

"Erestor," he whispered into Erestor's ear so Glorfindel couldn't hear them. "Erestor, Glorfindel does not really know you and I cannot blame him for ruffling your feathers a little. You *have* kept him at a distance since he arrived. Glorfindel does not know you the way I do. Why do you not prove him wrong? How long has it been since you indulged your more playful side? You would love letting go and you know it. What are you afraid of?" Elrond had said all the right words; Erestor's burning look told him so.

 

"Why should I bother to prove him wrong, Elrond? What do I gain by doing so?"

 

Elrond didn't wither under Erestor's glare, knowing Erestor wasn't really angry with him. This was Erestor's way of keeping everyone at a distance. But it wasn't going to work. "Erestor, I remember those evenings when you would dance for us. Why did you stop doing so? Because Ereinion died? I loved him too, Erestor, but life goes on."

 

Ereinion, Erestor, and he had been friends – very good friends – and Ereinion had often cajoled Erestor into dancing for them. "Is it because Glorfindel reminds you of him? Of Ereinion?" That could very well be, Elrond decided. Glorfindel was enthusiastic, adventurous, courageous, and a true warrior who valued his honor above all else. At times, Glorfindel reminded him of Ereinion as well. 

 

Erestor glared at Elrond. He had been holding on to his composure for the last few minutes since he didn't want to become emotional in Glorfindel's presence. He couldn't believe that Elrond was addressing the matter now! "Leave it be, Elrond. I have no desire to prove anything to Glorfindel." Elrond was right though: he had shut away a part of himself after Ereinion had died. He had once been a cheerful, playful, and lighthearted Elf. Glorfindel wouldn't have recognized him back then.

 

Glorfindel had allowed Elrond to have his private moment with Erestor but soon grew impatient – and curious. He pushed back his chair and approached the two dark-haired Elves, cocking his head. "How about a challenge, Erestor? Prove to me that you are a sensual being."

 

"Why should I?" Erestor gave Glorfindel a haughty look.

 

"Because if you win I will let you order me around for a day – or a night, whichever you prefer." A cheeky grin accompanied Glorfindel's words. "Think of it… Would you not love to boss me around?"

 

The reward did sound promising...and it was true. Erestor and Glorfindel often were at odds with each other because the Captain refused to cooperate with the Advisor in most affairs. Bickering was a daily occurrence and the evening usually ended with Erestor slamming the door shut behind him. "I accept." Erestor blinked as he realized what he had just agreed to. What had made him do it? He had been so determined to stand his ground and not give in!

 

Elrond grinned lazily. This was the best possible outcome! "I suggest you answer Glorfindel's challenge tomorrow evening. Both Glorfindel and you are excused from having dinner with me in the Hall of Fire. And Erestor, you do not need to join me tomorrow to work on my correspondence. I can do without you for a day and I *know* you need to prepare."

 

Now it was Glorfindel's turn to feel curious. Prepare? Why did Erestor need to prepare?

 

"Come to my rooms at sunset," Erestor addressed Glorfindel shakily. Suddenly, he didn't feel so sure of himself any more. What had he gotten himself into? He glared at Elrond, blaming the half-Elf for getting him in this situation.

 

"I will be there." Glorfindel inclined his head in acceptance and watched Erestor practically flee the room. The Chief Advisor didn't disappoint him and slammed the door. "What was that about?" he asked Elrond as he turned toward the half-Elf to probe the expression in the gray eyes.

 

"Oh, I envy you, Glorfindel. You truly are a lucky Elf." And with those puzzling words, Elrond left Glorfindel standing near the doorway. He returned to the table, poured himself a glass of wine, and chuckled as he saw Glorfindel's mystified expression. The warrior really had no idea just how privileged he was!

 

~~~

 

Erestor closed the door to his rooms and leaned against it for comfort. Bowing his head, he wondered what he had done. There was a reason why Glorfindel and he were constantly at odds with each other and Elrond had been right about his reason to keep Glorfindel at arm's length. The blond Elf reminded him too much of Ereinion and the former High-King, Elrond, and he had been inseparable at one time. They had worked very closely together during that last war and had looked upon each other as brothers. Ereinion had loved seeing him dance and had often teased him, saying he looked too exotic to be an Elf.

 

//You are a force of nature…a sprite…sensual and erotic and a true delight to behold. You are everything most Elves are not, Erestor.//

 

At the time, the words had pleased him, but he didn't know if he could pull off the same performance with Glorfindel watching him. He had fallen for the warrior many years ago and had done his best to deny those feelings.

 

But Elrond had maneuvered him into this situation and there was no way out for him. He *had* to do this.

 

~~~

 

"You should dress up for tonight." Elrond watched Glorfindel closely. The golden-haired Elf had just stepped out of the bathroom and his fair hair and tanned skin were still slightly damp. "Trust me in this." Elrond slipped his hands into his long sleeves and gave Glorfindel a conspiring look. He would have loved to accompany his friend that night, but Erestor had only invited Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "Why should I dress up? What do you know that I do not?" Glorfindel opened the closet and looked through his wardrobe.

 

"Oh, I know that dressing up might pay off for you." Elrond even went so far as to give Glorfindel a wink. "You might think that Erestor is bereft of passion, but I know better. There is a lot of fire hidden beneath the chilly exterior."

 

Glorfindel sighed and decided to indulge Elrond. He selected an emerald-green shirt, which he combined with tight-fitting black leggings. Leather boots completed his outfit and he sat down in front of the mirror to brush his hair.

 

"Wear it loose tonight," Elrond suggested. "I have the feeling Erestor likes it that way."

 

Glorfindel gave Elrond a questioning look via the mirror. "You seem awfully satisfied with the fact that Erestor accepted my challenge." He left the question itself unspoken.

 

"Aye, I am extremely pleased that Erestor accepted!" Elrond walked over to Glorfindel, caught the brush between his hands, and took over brushing Glorfindel's damp hair. "You do not know him the way I do, my friend. Erestor will surprise you."

 

Glorfindel suddenly felt suspicious. Why did Elrond *really* feel so pleased?

 

Elrond caught his friend's inquisitive look and shrugged his shoulders. "I might be wrong – though I do not think I am – but it seems to me the two of you argue a lot to cover up the fact that you are actually attracted to each other." Glorfindel opened his mouth to protest, but a stern look from Elrond made him reconsider.

 

Elrond was right of course. The only way he could obtain some attention from Erestor was by annoying the Advisor. When they bickered, Erestor *had* to acknowledge him!

 

Elrond finished tidying up Glorfindel's mane and placed the brush aside. Next, he rested his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Try to relax tonight. Go to Erestor and allow him to show you a new side of his personality."

 

"You are making me nervous," Glorfindel answered as he looked at Elrond in the mirror. "Should I take my sword with me so I can fend him off?"

 

Elrond leaned in closer and smiled at Glorfindel. Looking in the mirror, he saw the wariness in his friend's eyes and he felt like he should soothe him. His lips touched the golden hair and left an innocent kiss on the strands. It was the first time ever that he had kissed that fair hair and Glorfindel's eyes had darkened at seeing him do it. "Erestor likes you, Glorfindel. I am certain of that. You do not need to feel nervous. Just go to him." Elrond stepped back and smiled at his friend. "Erestor is not the Elf you think he is."

 

Elrond's words hadn't calmed Glorfindel at all and he *did* wonder if he should at least take a dagger with him. Elrond's so-called assurances had only increased his anxiety. Just what was he supposed to expect?

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel's knock on Erestor's door sounded more subdued than it normally would. Since he didn't know what to expect, he had decided to proceed with caution. He was actually hoping that Erestor wouldn't answer for then he could return to his rooms.

 

"You may enter, Glorfindel."

 

Glorfindel's tension doubled. Erestor's voice somehow sounded different, deeper and...dare he say it...sensual. He pushed down the door handle and left the door ajar. At first, he thought it was completely dark in Erestor's rooms, but then he noticed the scented candles that were scattered throughout the bedroom. He had been in Erestor's rooms before and had even back then wondered why the solemn Advisor kept a big, luxurious four-poster bed in his bedroom.

 

Stepping into the room, Glorfindel closed the door behind him. He stayed close to the doorway though, just in case he needed to flee – for whatever reason.

 

"Walk over to the bed and sit down on it." Erestor's heart thundered in his throat and he damned Elrond for making him do this. He had used most of the day to prepare for that night. He had bought the scented candles, had fixed his costume, and had spent hours in the public baths.

 

Glorfindel scanned the room and finally detected a shadowed form near the window. "Erestor? Is that you? Why the secrecy?" What Glorfindel hadn't expected was for music to sound from the adjourning room. Someone was playing the lyre and beating a drum, supplying them with a rousing rhythm that echoed through the room. The flames of the candles projected forms onto the walls and Glorfindel tensed up further.

 

"Sit down, Glorfindel. You dared me to do this. Now you need to follow through." Oddly enough, knowing Glorfindel was also uneasy settled Erestor's raging nerves. He had been afraid that Glorfindel would act smug and cocky, but it appeared that the warrior was apprehensive as well.

 

Glorfindel sat down and realized how warm and soft Erestor's bedding felt. He moved his fingers over the fabric and found Erestor kept silken sheets on his bed.

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and closed his mind. He concentrated on the rhythm of the music and started to move. He had asked two minstrels to play certain melodies for him that night and, since he knew them by heart, he danced to them with confidence and a hint of pride.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard when Erestor's form finally left the shadows. His eyes almost bulged from their sockets as he saw how Erestor was dressed and moving. He had never thought the serious Elf could look and move so sensually. Erestor's long, raven hair hung loosely down his shoulders and moved against the small of his back. It was the first time ever that Glorfindel saw Erestor wear it loose instead of braided back and it instantly gave Erestor an exotic look. Colored beads had been braided into the strands and straps of brown and red leather had been wrapped about thin braids which framed Erestor's face.

 

The face… That handsome face…

 

Glorfindel's fingers clawed at the sheets when he saw that Erestor had applied kohl to his eyes. Erestor's eyes, already dark, now stared back at him from a sea of white and made Erestor look like a waif – a very attractive, sensual, and mysterious waif. Glorfindel's gaze traveled lower and his eyes fastened on the loose-fitting trousers Erestor was wearing. The material looked soft and moved with every motion Erestor made. It looked like silk, or perhaps satin, and left little to the imagination.

 

Erestor's confidence grew as he saw Glorfindel stare at him. It was obvious that his appearance had overwhelmed the golden-haired warrior. That in turn gave him courage. Swaying his hips and moving his arms in a snakelike manner, he danced toward Glorfindel, giving the warrior deep, meaningful looks. After all, Glorfindel had dared him to do this. He doubted Glorfindel would call him unattractive ever again. Not after this performance.

 

Glorfindel felt entranced. His gaze followed Erestor's every step and he practically drooled as he watched the dark-haired Elf rotate his hips in a very wicked manner. The attraction, desire, and maybe even love which he had always suppressed shot to the surface and he wanted nothing more than to crush Erestor to him and plunder those lips.

 

Erestor was blissfully unaware of the lustful sensations that plagued Glorfindel and moved closer to the warrior. Twisting his arms above his head, he threw back his head and thrust his pelvis forward.

 

Glorfindel's fingers clawed the sheets harder and almost tore the fabric. How could he have ever accused Erestor of not being physically attractive? Erestor had become liquid sensuality and sex fairly oozed from his pores. Glorfindel's control snapped and he reached for Erestor, who had moved within his range. He resolutely grabbed hold of the dancing beauty, pulled him close, and pressed his lips onto Erestor’s with a savage need.

 

Glorfindel's action stunned Erestor, who had not expected for something like that to happen. He had wanted to tease Glorfindel a bit and show him that he could be erotic when he wanted to, but he hadn't anticipated this particular response. Glorfindel's tongue was prying his lips apart, and once the warrior had succeeded in doing that, it slipped into his mouth and the tip ran along his palate. The intimate caress made him moan and he closed his eyes, enjoying this in spite of his plans of keeping Glorfindel at a distance.

 

The fact that Erestor was allowing this stunned Glorfindel and the warrior made good use of Erestor's momentary weakness. He slipped his hands into the raven mane and closed his fingers around the strands. He had a tight hold on Erestor's head and deepened the kiss, not even giving Erestor a chance to take in a breath when the dancer began to pant. A seductive, sweet scent invaded his nostrils and all Glorfindel could think was of how good Erestor smelled.

 

Erestor was jolted back to reality when he realized he was fighting for breath. Glorfindel had assumed control and he wasn't going to allow that. Mirroring Glorfindel's possessive hold on him, Erestor grabbed hold of the golden mane. At the same time, he used his weight to push Glorfindel down onto his back and straddled the warrior's lap, taking command again.

 

Glorfindel realized what had happened, but was unable to stop it. Erestor felt good on top of him and the bare skin beneath his fingertips caused sparks to fly between their bodies. Staring into Erestor's bewitching eyes, he relinquished control to the dark-haired Elf. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but would allow Erestor to do as he pleased.

 

Erestor had always loved being the one setting the pace. Not because he was driven to dominate his lover, but because he wanted his partner to experience the full extent of their love making. He was bent on pleasing Glorfindel and he was convinced that he could do that best when he was the one with the power.

 

Oh, why had he fought this? Glorfindel tasted sweet and yet at the same time the warrior's heavy masculine, musky scent reminded him that he was dealing with a seasoned warrior and no perfumed youth. Bowing his head, his raven hair became a curtain that shielded their faces from the outside world. Staring into Glorfindel's eyes, he realized that the fair Elf hadn't expected for anything like this to happen either. Glorfindel was stunned as well.

 

Glorfindel moved his hands lower and cupped the back of Erestor's neck in one palm, while his other hand trailed down the Advisor's bare chest. The nipples already stood at attention and Glorfindel succumbed to the temptation of rubbing one between his fingertips. Erestor's reaction was instant. He growled and threw back his head, causing his hair to wildly sweep through the air. Erestor looked like a force of nature, sensual, elemental, and primal – the very things Glorfindel had never seen in the other Elf before.

 

Grinding his buttocks against Glorfindel's groin, Erestor took the lead again. He was wild with passion and need. Glorfindel's actions fueled his own and he fumbled with the lacing of Glorfindel's leggings. Frustrated, he tore at them. They snapped and released their treasure from its confines. Glorfindel's erection bobbed free and Erestor wasted no time in worshiping the hard flesh.

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened in surprise as warm, wet lips suckled his flesh and moved down his length until Erestor had taken him completely. A part of him couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but another part that was filling with blood told him otherwise. This was happening. Erestor was having his wicked way with him! "Too close…" He was close to finding release and he wasn't certain Erestor wanted to go so far as swallowing his essence. Glorfindel managed to prop himself up onto his elbows and watched Erestor slide up and down his length. Erestor knew exactly what he was doing – and what he wanted – and suddenly Glorfindel realized this was only the beginning. Erestor fully intended to finish what Glorfindel had started.

 

Erestor licked along the slit and then raised his head to look Glorfindel in the eye. The blond Elf teetered on the edge of climax and Erestor didn't want the warrior to come yet. In that moment he realized just how right Elrond had been. Glorfindel and he had been at each other's throats because they were attracted to each other.

 

"Erestor…" Glorfindel raised a hand and caressed Erestor's face. The lips, dark and bruised, looked inviting and Glorfindel traced their outline with a fingertip.

 

"Do not speak…" Erestor stepped into command once more. He didn't want the magic of the moment to be undone. Attacking Glorfindel's lips yet again, he locked them in an all-consuming kiss. At the same time, his fingers managed to undo the buttons of Glorfindel's shirt and he growled when he could finally pinch the nipples.

 

"What are you doing to me?" Glorfindel whispered in-between Erestor's heated kisses.

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel a probing look and then pushed himself into an upright position. It only took him a few seconds to rid himself of his loose-fitting trousers and once he was fully naked, he returned to straddling Glorfindel's waist. Their erections touched, rubbed against each other, and grew slick with pre-ejaculate.

 

The dreamy, cloudy look that had appeared in Erestor's sinful eyes took Glorfindel's breath away and during one moment, all he could think of was thrusting upwards and burying himself in Erestor's heat. Erestor groaned, raised himself, curled his fingers around Glorfindel's length, and then lowered himself, impaling himself on the hard, slick shaft.

 

Glorfindel arched his back at the unexpected sensation and buried himself even deeper in the tight passage. Erestor swayed atop of him and Glorfindel quickly placed his hands on either side of the dark-haired Elf's waist. Steadying Erestor, Glorfindel moved his hips, rotating them and trying to find that spot inside his lover's passage that would bring Erestor bliss.

 

At first, Glorfindel tried to slow Erestor down when the dark-haired beauty began to ride him, but in the end, he gave up. Seeing Erestor take himself in such a passionate way catapulted Glorfindel to ecstasy. "Kiss me," he ordered, needing to taste Erestor's lips once more.

 

Erestor complied and bowed forward. Glorfindel's hands moved up Erestor's back and crushed him against his chest. Raising his hips repeatedly, he drove himself home and brought them both to orgasm. Erestor found release first and warm cream erupted between their bellies.

 

Surrendering to the divine sensations coursing through his lower body, Erestor continued to kiss Glorfindel. He suckled the tip of the warrior's tongue and moaned loudly.

 

That moan was what pushed Glorfindel over the edge. Climaxing, he continued to crush Erestor close to him. He was determined to savor each moment of this encounter.

 

Feeling exhausted, Erestor collapsed atop of Glorfindel and rested his upper body upon the warrior's. Glorfindel was panting hard beneath him and he moved along with each breath Glorfindel drew in. A fine layer of sweat had formed on his body, and with the adrenaline wearing off, he was beginning to feel sore. He had taken himself in the spur of the moment and had forgotten to use any oil. Glorfindel was still inside of him, still hard, and Erestor moaned pitifully.

 

Glorfindel surrendered to the pleasure he was experiencing. During that very moment, he realized just how much they he had fooled themselves. It was time to stop pretending. "I am in love with you, Erestor. I have been in love with you for quite some time." Erestor tensed in his arms. It was probably the last thing the Advisor had expected to hear. A moment later, the raven head lifted and the dark eyes met his. "It is true."

 

Emotions overwhelmed Erestor. He had acted on instinct and hadn't thought through his actions. He had never considered that they could end up making love to each other when he had accepted Glorfindel's challenge. "You do?" Glorfindel's member had softened and left his body, making him feel empty and bereft. "You fooled me."

 

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor and then shrugged his shoulders. "You fooled me too."

 

"Are you saying I have feelings for you?" Erestor tried to glare at Glorfindel, but he failed to pull it off. For some reason, instead of a glare, a soft frown appeared on his brow.

 

"Stop the pretense, Erestor. You love me and I love you." Glorfindel eased Erestor's head back onto his chest and stroked the raven locks. "Elrond was the only one who saw the games we were playing. He probably grew tired of them and that is why he dared you to accept my challenge. I do not regret him pushing us into doing this."

 

Erestor purred. At the moment, he felt too warm and too content to argue with Glorfindel. Maybe he would do so once he felt rested. "Do you always talk this much after making love?"

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath. "You admit to having feelings for me, then? Why else would you call it that?" Would Erestor admit to the truth?

 

"I reckon there is no reason to deny the truth any more." Erestor rubbed his face against Glorfindel's muscular chest. "What gave me away?"

 

"The way you deepened that kiss." Glorfindel ran his fingers through Erestor's hair and then began to massage the nape of his lover's neck. "Elrond is right...you should dance more often."

 

Erestor smiled against Glorfindel's skin. "So… You no longer think of me as asexual and unattractive?" It looked like he had won this challenge.

 

"You proved me wrong." Glorfindel nudged Erestor and the dark-haired Elf raised his head to look at him. The dark eyes were heavily clouded with the remnants of lust and satiation, and Glorfindel wished he could grow erect at that very moment so he could experience those feelings of bliss again. "You are sensual…and erotic. But please answer me this: where did you learn to dance like that? The way you move is dangerous, Erestor. You could rob youngsters of their innocence and seasoned warriors like me of their sanity." Erestor's eyes hid nothing from him and Glorfindel realized that this was the real Erestor – the one that had been hiding from him.

 

"I came across a band of wandering minstrels and dancers once – in my youth -- a long time ago. They fascinated me and they taught me their art." Erestor wickedly dragged the tip of his tongue along Glorfindel's throat, making the warrior shiver.

 

"I should be grateful then…" Another surge of lust and passion swept through Glorfindel and his member stirred again. "Will you dance for me again tomorrow evening?"

 

"Will you ravish me again tomorrow evening?"

 

"If it pleases you, I will," Glorfindel said, happily returning the teasing. He was content and relieved that they had finally dealt with the tension between them.

 

"Aye, it would please me." Erestor rested his head again on Glorfindel's chest and grinned naughtily as he felt his lover harden beneath him. "It would also please me if you ravished me again this very moment."

 

"But this time, we should use oil." Glorfindel pushed his hands beneath Erestor's face, lifted it, and smiled at the sated Elf resting atop of him. "Erestor?"

 

Erestor smiled coyly at him. "What is it?"

 

"I am going to ravish you again."

 

Erestor purred again, most pleased. "I am not stopping you." Kissing Glorfindel, he realized he should feel thankful that Elrond had become involved. Without the half-Elf, Glorfindel wouldn't have challenged him and he would never have danced for Glorfindel. In-between kisses, Erestor whispered, "I have a challenge for you, Glorfindel."

 

"And what might that be?" Using his strength on the lithe Elf, Glorfindel rolled Erestor onto his back. He then settled between the parted legs and stared at the vision smiling adoringly at him. "By Elbereth, I will do anything you want."

 

Pleased, Erestor answered, "Take me again and make us come."

 

"I will… I will do just that…for the rest of tonight and all other nights that will follow." He would never think of Erestor as unattractive again. The raven-haired beauty had captured his heart.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happens the morning after Erestor seduced Glorfindel?

The Morning After

 

Glorfindel sighed. The bed was comfortable, the body next to him warm and still sweaty, and the rays of the sun touched his skin in greeting. Another morning had come and, as far as Glorfindel was concerned, it was one of the best mornings he had ever had. The other night, he had come to Erestor’s rooms and then the Advisor had cunningly seduced him. At least...that was how Glorfindel liked to think about it. They had made love all night long and Glorfindel hoped Erestor didn't have a strenuous day ahead of him because the dark-haired Elf had to be sore.

 

Opening his eyes, they encountered the loveliest sight he had ever seen. Not even Ecthelion in all his splendor had managed to look this bewitching. Erestor had curled up next to him and the Advisor’s head rested against the warrior’s chest. The long, dark hair lay fanned over the pillows and the eyes, smeared with the remnants of kohl, were still lost in reverie. Gently, since he didn’t want to wake the sleeping vision, Glorfindel ran his fingers down the raven mane and encountered the beads Erestor had braided into his hair.

 

Until the previous night, he had been convinced that there was not a single erotic, let alone seductive, bone in Erestor’s body. But how different the Advisor looked now! Gone was the stern, angry-looking Elf dressed in formal black robes that would always glared at him. Instead, a lithe Elf still carrying the evidence of their lovemaking lay in his arms and a dreamy expression filled those dark eyes. Even the lips were still slightly curved in a smile. Arien’s rays touched the sleeping form and the raven hair attained a warm glow. Oh, Glorfindel wanted to remain like this forever, but then…

 

“Ai, nay!” The sun was shining! It was morning! And he was supposed to lead that morning’s patrol! Glorfindel’s features contorted. He didn’t want to leave Erestor alone, but what choice did he have? He was already late and had to carry out his duties, regardless of the handsome Elf that still slept in his arms and called out to him.

 

“I do not wish to go, but I must. I am sorry, meleth.” Glorfindel carefully untangled their forms. Erestor didn’t wake up, but the dark-haired Elf did move about restlessly. In an attempt to soothe Erestor, Glorfindel leaned in closer and placed a kiss on the other Elf’s brow. He was unable to stop himself and let his fingertips trail down Erestor’s face until they came to rest on the Advisor’s lips. The preceding night, Erestor had shown him a side that Glorfindel had believed Erestor didn’t possess. “I will return to you as quickly as I can.” He would count the hours until he could return to his new lover.

 

Lover… Aye, for that was what Erestor now was. His lover. Feeling giddy, Glorfindel placed another kiss onto Erestor’s brow and then left the bed. He gathered his clothes which had ended up all over the floor and then gave his sleeping lover one last look before closing the door behind him. He had to hurry for he was already late.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel seldom panicked, but he was about to scream in frustration when he found the stables and barracks empty. The guards which he was supposed to take with him were gone and so were their horses. He quickly reached the only conclusion he could, namely that they had left without him! He had made a grave mistake and now his men faced danger without their Captain leading them!

 

Glorfindel’s feet carried him to Elrond’s office. He could tell by the voices coming from the inside that the half-Elf was already at work and Glorfindel didn’t look forward to reporting to his friend. But since he had no choice but to admit his mistake, he knocked and then entered.

 

Elrond looked up from the report he had been discussing with Melpomaen. Seeing Glorfindel standing there looking flustered was the last thing he had expected. He put the report down and asked Melpomaen to leave. They would discuss the reports later once Glorfindel had left.

 

Glorfindel nervously shuffled his feet and peeked at Elrond from behind a curtain of fair hair. Usually he wore it braided so it wouldn’t be in the way during fighting, but that morning he had lacked the time to tidy it up.

 

Elrond didn’t know why Glorfindel looked nervous and hesitant to meet his gaze, but he was determined to find out. “Glorfindel, my friend… What brings you here at this early hour?”

 

“I…uh…I was late… The patrol left without me. I know that I behaved in an inexcusable way and I am sorry that I did… I should have been there… I never oversleep!” Glorfindel wrung his hands behind his back, not wanting Elrond to see how deeply failing to carry out his duties affected him.

 

Elrond gave Glorfindel a reassuring smile. “Do not worry about the patrol. My sons took your place. Your men are in the best hands.”

 

Glorfindel sighed in relief at hearing that news. “I failed them.”

 

Elrond rose from behind his desk and approached Glorfindel. The warrior must have dressed in a hurry since his clothes appeared rumpled. “You are forgiven, my friend. I know you had other things on your mind. *Better* and more interesting things.” To his amusement, Glorfindel grew even more flustered. “Should you not be with Erestor as we speak?”

 

Glorfindel averted his gaze and stared at the floor. He felt ill at ease discussing this with Elrond. “You could have warned me,” he said in the end.

 

“About what?” Elrond walked over to one of the shelves, retrieved a carafe filled with miruvor, and filled a glass, which he handed to Glorfindel. “Drink that. You look like you need it.”

 

Glorfindel stared at the swirling liquid and then downed it in one go. He grimaced when the potent drink hit the back of his throat. “You could have told me what I was putting myself into concerning Erestor. Do you have any idea what…?” Glorfindel turned quiet and shuffled his feet. He wasn’t used to discussing his private life with Elrond.

 

“What happened to you in his rooms?” Elrond chuckled and then returned to his desk. He sat down, steepled his fingers, and continued to smile at the flustered-looking Elf. “I have a pretty good idea of what you faced in his rooms. I have seen him dance, remember.”

 

In spite of his flustered state, Glorfindel grew curious. “Will you tell me more about him?”

 

Elrond raised a hand and gestured for Glorfindel to sit down. The golden-haired Elf complied and seated himself opposite the half-Elf.

 

“Ereinion always loved seeing Erestor dance and would often tease him about the way he moved. You should have seen the effect Erestor had on the Elves who saw him dance. He would dance for Ereinion in one of the main Halls and the room would be packed long before Erestor made his appearance. His performances were legendary.”

 

Glorfindel placed the empty glass on the desk and shot Elrond a questioning look. “You knew what would happen once he accepted my challenge.”

 

Elrond didn’t try to deny it. “I have known Erestor for a long time and I know there is a more playful side to him. The Erestor who you have known since you arrived in Imladris is not the real Erestor.”

 

“Then why does he act like that? Why does he hide his true nature?”

 

Elrond shrugged his shoulders. “I can only guess…”

 

“Then guess.”

 

“It started after we lost Ereinion. Erestor changed after Ereinion died. Personally, I think he has been punishing himself, but I do not know why. Sauron took Ereinion’s life and there was nothing Erestor could have done to prevent that from happening.”

 

Glorfindel looked thoughtfully at Elrond. “Do you think they were lovers? Erestor and Ereinion?”

 

Elrond blinked in surprise at hearing that question. “I asked myself that too, Glorfindel, but I do not know the answer to your question. If they were, they were discreet and no one ever found out. I spent a lot of time with them and I cannot remember a single moment in which they appeared that intimate.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. Elrond obviously didn’t possess the answers he was looking for. “Elrond, does this mean I am dismissed? Since the twins took over my duties, do you still need me today?”

 

Elrond grinned. “Are you that eager to return to Erestor?”

 

Glorfindel saw no reason to deny the truth. “I am. I left in a hurry and I do not know how he will react when he wakes up alone.”

 

“Then go to him, Glorfindel, and hurry. Erestor can throw a mean temper tantrum if he wants to.” Elrond was happy for his friends and smiled. “You have only seen glimpses of the real Erestor. Be prepared for more surprises.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t certain he liked the way that sounded.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel decided against knocking and simply entered Erestor’s rooms. To his dismay, he found the bed empty. Erestor stood near the window and was looking outside. The dark-haired Elf had wrapped some furs around his form and stood with his back toward him. Keeping Elrond’s warning in mind, Glorfindel cautiously approached.

 

“You left.”

 

Two words. Two little words that showed Glorfindel that Erestor was displeased. A sad tone colored the melodic voice and the shoulders had slumped forward. He had better explain before he had to witness one of those tantrums Elrond had warned him about. “I was supposed to lead this morn’s patrol, but I woke late. When I checked the barracks, I found the guards had already left so I went to talk to Elrond, who informed me that the twins had taken my place.” Glorfindel wanted to wrap his arms around Erestor, but he wasn’t certain about the other Elf’s mood and so kept his distance. “I did not want to leave, but I had to attend to my duties.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and turned around. “I hate waking up alone in bed.”

 

Glorfindel’s mouth went dry at seeing the needy expression in the dark eyes. Elrond was right: there was more to Erestor than met the eye. “I wanted to stay, if that is of any consolation to you.” Erestor looked adorable, even with smeared kohl and bruised lips. Glorfindel raised his right hand and traced the passion mark which his lips had left on Erestor’s throat. “I am sorry. This will show above your collar.”

 

Erestor shrugged his shoulders. “Do you really think I worry about that? Let them see. It will give them a chance to gossip.”

 

Erestor was a riddle to Glorfindel. The warrior had thought that he had figured out Erestor a long time ago and now he was being proven wrong time after time. Testing the waters to see if he was truly forgiven, he began to draw Erestor into his arms.

 

Erestor went willingly and rested his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I really hate waking up alone. In the future, wake me before you go.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat. “In the future? Does that mean…?”

 

“I *do* hope you are not planning to desert me, Glorfindel. Trust me…I would make you pay for discarding me after one night.”

 

Glorfindel felt perplexed. Was Erestor joking or…? Something told him that his new lover had been serious when saying that. “I do not want to leave you, Erestor. I love you, remember?” Glorfindel’s hand slipped beneath Erestor’s chin and lifted the face so he could look into the dark eyes, which were haunted. “What are you remembering?”

 

“I remember being left alone before.”

 

Glorfindel realized this was a hurdle they had to overcome together. He guided Erestor back to the bed and sat him down. After seating himself next to the Advisor, he wrapped an arm around him and brushed the raven hair behind a pointy ear so he could see his lover’s face. “Will you tell me?”

 

“I should. There can be no secrets between us if we are to be lovers.” Erestor fidgeted with the furs. He had never told his tale before, not even to Elrond. The half-Elf knew only part of the truth. “Ereinion and I were lovers for a while.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t surprised, not really. “I had deduced that much.”

 

Erestor blinked and looked at Glorfindel in surprise. “You knew?”

 

“I suspected it. Now go on.”

 

“We were not together for that long. We met during the preparations of the battle, and… You know how it ended.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once and placed his hand against the small of Erestor’s back. He rubbed the Advisor’s back through the furs and waited for his lover to continue.

 

“I always blamed myself for his death.” Erestor bowed his head and let his hair shield his face from Glorfindel’s gaze. “Ereinion, Elrond, and I had devised a plan to attack Sauron, drawing him out. I had never felt really comfortable with our plan, but I had kept quiet. Maybe if I had spoken out then Ereinion would not have found himself in trouble and would have survived.”

 

“Tell me about that day.” Glorfindel sensed that Erestor needed to discuss this and hopefully they could exorcise these ghosts once and for all.

 

“I woke up alone on the morning of the battle. Ereinion had left without saying goodbye.” Erestor turned his head and peeked at Glorfindel. “That is why I hate to wake up alone in bed.”

 

“I understand… I will remember.” Glorfindel tried to be a calm support and waited for Erestor to sort out his thoughts so the Advisor could continue.

 

“I woke up too late. Ereinion, Elrond, and the soldiers had already left and were marching to meet Sauron’s forces.” Bitterness appeared in Erestor’s eyes. “You know that I am not much of a warrior…”

 

Glorfindel sensed the question behind the statement and answered, “You are a capable warrior, Erestor. Do not put yourself down.” He had seen Erestor spar and, although the Advisor had no real talent for fighting, Erestor could stand his ground.

 

“Ereinion felt it was best not to involve me in the actual fighting. He once told me that he wanted to know me safe behind the lines. I was his Advisor and not his Captain.”

 

“And so he went into battle without you.”

 

“If I had been there, I would not have let him die, Glorfindel. I would have found a way to distract Sauron and Ereinion would have survived!”

 

“You do not know that,” Glorfindel replied calmly. He cupped Erestor’s face in the palm of his hand and probed the dark eyes, which still looked haunted. At least now he knew which memories haunted his lover. “It was Ereinion’s destiny to die in that battle. I do not think you could have changed the outcome, no matter what you did.” Glorfindel felt encouraged when Erestor remained calm and continued to listen to him. “You suffer from survivor’s guilt, Erestor. It is a normal occurrence after surviving a battle like that. I have seen it happen before – too many times to count.”

 

“Elrond told me exactly the same thing,” Erestor admitted. He forced himself to keep meeting Glorfindel’s gaze, although in truth he would have preferred to avert his eyes. He hadn’t quite become used to seeing the love in Glorfindel’s eyes – love which was directed at him. “I never believed him.”

 

Glorfindel cocked his head. “You *chose* not to believe him, is that not more correct?” Glorfindel opted for confrontation. “Erestor, have you not mourned Ereinion’s death long enough? You had no part in it. You are not to blame. Sauron is. Let him go.”

 

Fierce emotions made it hard for Erestor to swallow and he ended up coughing softly in order to clear his throat. “I might need a reason to stop mourning Ereinion. Are you giving me a reason to do so, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel blinked. Erestor had surprised him once more. Glorfindel knew exactly what Erestor was asking him: to speak words of commitment. Erestor wasn’t an Elf who took lovers lightly and would only make the necessary changes in his life if Glorfindel committed to their love. “Aye, I am giving you a reason. I entrusted my heart to you last night, Erestor. I love you and I want to know you better. You are a riddle to me, Erestor. I always thought I knew you, but I have realized I do not. Are you going to give me that chance, Erestor?” He was pretty sure that Erestor’s answer to that question would be yes.

 

Erestor nodded his head solemnly. “Glorfindel, I want that as well, but I should warn you. It has been a while since I allowed myself…” Erestor paused and searched for the right words. “It has been a while since I allowed myself to be me.”

 

“Well, if last night was any indication, I must say I love the real you.” Glorfindel gave Erestor a smile and leaned in closer to deposit a kiss onto the already bruised lips. “Thank you for trusting me. Something tells me that you do not trust easily.”

 

Erestor nodded again. “Aye, you are right… Glorfindel, there is one more thing you should know.”

 

“And what might that be, my lovely, seductive, sinful Erestor?”

 

Erestor blushed. By the Valar, that rascal had made him blush! “You do remind me of Ereinion. That is why I always fought you so hard. I needed to keep you at a distance since I could not allow myself to love you…”

 

Erestor’s words made sense to Glorfindel. “Ereinion would have told you to love again, would he not?”

 

Erestor nodded a last time. “I think you are right.” The blush deepened to a fierce crimson and Erestor smiled coyly at Glorfindel from behind a few raven strands. “Would you like to take a bath? I feel sticky and… You look rumpled. Did you really talk to Elrond looking like that?”

 

“I did…” Glorfindel cringed, only then realizing what a sight he must have presented to the half-Elf.

 

Erestor caressed Glorfindel’s face by running his fingertips along the jaw. “This is unexpected,” he said and rose from the bed. He extended his hand and pulled Glorfindel to his feet when the warrior clasped his fingers around the limb. “I feel like I have lost control of my life.” He knew exactly when that had happened: it had happened the moment he had accepted Glorfindel’s challenge.

 

Glorfindel carefully thought this observation over while following Erestor into the bathroom. “Maybe you are wrong. Maybe you are in control of your life again for the first time since Ereinion died.”

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow and bowed down to let the warm water flow into the pool that had been crafted into the floor. “You are telling me that you think I took back control.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Aye, that is it.” Suddenly he realized he was rather overdressed. Erestor had dropped the furs which he had used as a blanket and stood naked in front of him. Overcome with the need to touch his lover, Glorfindel’s fingertips trailed along Erestor’s flanks. “Do not wear black any more,” he requested. “Please…”

 

Erestor inclined his head to show he had heard and would comply. “Aye, my mourning period should end today.” Erestor stepped into the pool and seated himself. “Join me?”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t remember ever disposing of his clothes so quickly! Within seconds, he had joined Erestor in the warm water. Their love was new and Glorfindel didn’t really know yet what Erestor expected from him. “Will you let me wash your hair?” It was probably best to start with something ‘innocent’.

 

Erestor turned away from him. Glorfindel wet the mane and then washed the raven hair. He even went as far as to massage Erestor’s scalp and was amused to hear his lover purr contentedly. “You like that?”

 

“It feels divine.” Erestor regretted that the time had come for Glorfindel to rinse his hair. He would have loved for that massage to continue a bit longer. “Turn around and I will do yours.”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes in bliss once Erestor’s fingers moved through his golden tresses. “We could have had this years ago,” he said, musing about their past.

 

Erestor shrugged. “Maybe back then the time was not right. I do not know if I would have allowed you in. I would probably have chased you away with some vehement remarks.” Erestor took great care to be as gentle as he could when washing and rinsing Glorfindel’s hair. Once he was done, he rested his hands on Glorfindel’s shoulders and moved closer. He swept the wet mane aside and nuzzled the warrior’s neck. “You smell good.”

 

The words had an instant effect on Glorfindel. He was erect within seconds and his groin throbbed with want. “You smell good too… Oh, please do not stop… I like that…” Erestor’s lips moved against his neck and the caress made him quiver with desire. “Do that again.”

 

Erestor obliged his lover and dragged the tip of his tongue up the column of Glorfindel’s neck. His right hand disappeared beneath the surface of the water and encountered the warrior’s erection. “Your neck is sensitive.” He continued to nuzzle the area, caressing it with his lips, tongue, and even the tip of his nose. Glorfindel relaxed against him and was thrusting into his hand. Erestor shifted until Glorfindel sat between his legs and then ordered, “Lean back against me.”

 

Glorfindel rested his back against Erestor’s chest and his head lolled from the left to the right. Erestor stroked slowly but firmly and was pushing him toward orgasm, but the dark-haired Elf cunningly kept him on the edge, not yet allowing him to tumble over. “Let me come…”

 

The fingers of Erestor’s other hand pinched an already erect nipple and the wicked Elf sucked the delicate skin of Glorfindel’s throat hard, placing a passion mark of his own for all to see. Two could play that game.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes which had been closed in approaching bliss opened and grew wide. That sucking motion, his nipple being pinched, and Erestor increasing the pace of the strokes proved too much to take and Glorfindel climaxed.

 

Erestor smiled, released the bruised skin from between his teeth, and pressed a soothing kiss onto the damaged area. Sometimes, when he had lay awake at night, he had wondered what making love with Glorfindel would be like and never during all those times had he thought the warrior would relinquish control. But Glorfindel had done exactly that. “I love you, Glorfindel,” he whispered in a low voice into the warrior’s ear.

 

Glorfindel, still panting from the orgasmic high which he had just experienced, turned his head to look at the Advisor. “You are still hard.” A soft smile colored Erestor’s face, but the eyes contained questions. Glorfindel allowed himself one more moment to compose himself and then asked, “What is amiss, Erestor?” He was too comfortable to move out of Erestor’s arms and stayed where he was. He liked the way his lover felt pressed against him.

 

Erestor blushed and cleared his throat. “I desire to take you, but I do not know if you are agreeable to that.” He was comfortable with being on the receiving end, but he didn’t know where Glorfindel stood in this matter. It was time to find out.

 

“Then what is keeping you?” Glorfindel was surprised that Erestor had turned shy on him all of a sudden. “Or did you expect me to say no and deny you?”

 

“I was not certain you would allow it.”

 

“Allow it? Oh, Erestor, I want it!” Glorfindel shook his head in surprise. “What way do you want me?” He grinned slyly and ground his buttocks against Erestor’s hard flesh.

 

“Let us leave the water.” Erestor still felt a bit taken aback that Glorfindel was so eager. He hadn’t expected that.

 

Glorfindel heaved himself out of the pool and looked at Erestor from over his shoulder. The dark-haired Elf’s eyes echoed his desire and lust, but also still carried a hint of doubt. Erestor left the pool as well and ended up kneeling behind Glorfindel. “Like this?” Glorfindel offered breathlessly. Pushing himself up on his hands and knees, he offered himself to his lover.

 

Erestor’s heart went a million beats per minute at seeing Glorfindel present himself that shamelessly. “Aye…”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath when Erestor placed his hands on his buttocks. The long fingers massaged the firm flesh and Glorfindel growled impatiently. “You had better make it good, Erestor.”

 

“Or else what?” Erestor teasingly pinched one buttock and reached for the vial of bath oil with his other hand.

 

“Or else I will have to show you how this is properly done.” Glorfindel got comfortable. Something told him he might be in for a long and hard riding. He rested his head on his arms and wiggled his butt.

 

Erestor swallowed hard at seeing Glorfindel in such a submissive position and his erection twitched. Fluids already leaked from the slit. “I never had any complaints before,” he said, trying to provoke Glorfindel.

 

“I will be the judge of that.” Glorfindel turned his head and looked at Erestor. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Cocky, are we?” Erestor poured the oil over his hard flesh, stroked himself a few times to make certain the oil coated every inch of him, and then moved closer. He grabbed Glorfindel’s waist and positioned himself at the entrance to Glorfindel’s body. “Like this?”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, rested his forehead back onto his forearms, and sighed. “Do it.”

 

Erestor parted the buttocks and ran his thumb over the opening to his lover’s body. “I have wanted to do this for years.”

 

“Then stop talking about it and do it.” Glorfindel ruffled Erestor’s feathers for a reason, hoping it would make his lover finally act. A moment later, the invasion of his body started at long last. It had been long since he had last received someone in this way and he tensed involuntarily. “Do not stop,” he ordered.

 

Erestor’s heart pounded madly in his chest and watched, rather fascinated, as one inch after another disappeared into the warrior’s passage. He massaged one buttock with his long fingers and placed his other hand against the small of Glorfindel’s back. He had sheathed himself inside the tight channel and started to thrust, not too gently, for he was under the impression that Glorfindel wanted him to be a bit forceful.

 

Glorfindel growled and pressed back. “Again…”

 

Growing more confident as Glorfindel began to respond in such a way, Erestor thrust again, harder this time. Another deeper growl told him that he had hit his target. With each thrust that he performed, Glorfindel grew quieter beneath him and he at long last understood what his lover needed.

 

Glorfindel whimpered with pleasure when Erestor finally set a deep and punishing pace. His lover’s strokes were long, deep, and fast. “Harder!”

 

Erestor released a growl of his own and rose to the challenge. If Glorfindel wanted their lovemaking to be rough, he would oblige him. He grabbed a handful of golden hair and pulled at it. Glorfindel reacted by pushing himself upright and Erestor wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. They moved together. Glorfindel was trying hard to hold back his release and Erestor was doing his best to push the warrior over the edge.

 

“End it… Please end it!” Glorfindel at last admitted defeat. His body ached and he needed to come!

 

After Erestor released the golden hair, Glorfindel tumbled forward and ended up sprawled on his stomach. Once he had more space to move, Erestor had mercy on his lover and brought him to orgasm with a series of possessive thrusts. Glorfindel felt like he could lose consciousness at any moment. The pleasure coursing through his body was unprecedented and pushed him over the edge. Howling into his arms, he came a second time.

 

Erestor stopped all movement and let the contractions that formed around his member guide him to his climax. Still buried inside Glorfindel, Erestor pushed deeper into the twitching channel and finally released his seed. He felt exhausted and collapsed atop Glorfindel, effectively pressing his lover more onto the floor. Had Erestor been able to see Glorfindel’s face, he would have seen a satiated grin on the handsome features.

 

A minute later, Erestor raised himself onto all fours, taking off the pressure of Glorfindel’s form. “Are you all right?”

 

Purring loudly, Glorfindel rolled onto his back. A wide, predatory grin surfaced on his face and he licked his lips in a provocative manner. “You are not receiving any complaints from me. That was goooood…” Glorfindel actually purred the last word.

 

Erestor chuckled softly. “Glorfindel?”

 

“Aye?” Glorfindel reached for Erestor and rested his hand at the nape of Erestor’s neck, rubbing.

 

“You actually like being on the receiving end, do you not?” Erestor wiggled an eyebrow.

 

“Not always, but most times, yes.” Glorfindel smiled at seeing the happy expression in Erestor’s chocolate brown eyes. “You need not feel insecure about being the one on top. I want that too.”

 

“Thank you.” Erestor lowered himself onto Glorfindel’s body and wrapped his arms around him.

 

The warrior mirrored the motion and enfolded him in a hug of his own. “Is all right in your world again, Erestor?”

 

“Aye, thanks to you it is.”

 

The end


End file.
